Sherlock holmes and the mysterious artist banksy
by ullahshy
Summary: sherlock holmes tries to figure out who banksy is an artist now turned to murdering people for art but how?


SHERLOCK HOMES AND THE MYSTERIOUS ARTIST BANKSY FAN FICTION

There have been brutal murders in the streets of London, the mysterious artist banksy has killed and slaughtered people to put up for his art work in public and mysteriously disappearing. From paintings graffiti on the wall to murdered people in awkward positions, Dr Watson goes to Sherlock Holmes flat and to tell him about it but already heard about it.

Sherlock getting ready for work and already a few phone calls from the police for his assistance, he goes to the scene of the crime and a woman hanging as a star shaped human, Banksy has been going crazy and murderous with his art for a few days now and Sherlock is getting restless about it and the 'who is banksy?' is in every one's head.

Sherlock again looking at it carefully, the woman hanging as a star is mean to represent the Leonardo Da Vinci painting 'vitruvian man' all of banksy killing murdering art work is representing old famous paintings. A couple of months ago, five people murdered by the mysterious banksy and 3 of them were hanged up, pretending to be attacking the fourth one and a random fifth one in a white sheet standing this murder was to represent the Goya painting 'the three witches'. One murder by banksy was a man killed on a cross upside representing the art work painting of st Paul being crucified upside down. One of the most gruesome art work by banksy was a man killed holding a head of a 7 ft man who also killed by banksy representing David vs. goliath painting.

Sherlock restless and in his flat and Dr Watson trying to give him theories as to why Banksy has gone crazy, Sherlock thinks as the type of victims he has chosen. It is extremely random some muscular or skinny even different sexuality, then a gain banksy is random. All the murders happened around some of London's top art museums.

Sherlock had an idea, the one top museum Banksy had not visited yet, the London science museum; it has been free from gruesome banksy art. Sherlock with the help of the police gets permission for him and Dr Watson to stay for the night and watch out for any mysterious movement.

Dr Watson and Sherlock drink tea and quietly talk and laugh a little even though it's not quite right time to laugh, 'Banksy hasn't done any nudes yet' Dr Watson making a joke and Sherlock finding himself laughing and suddenly stopping. They are quiet for a moment and suddenly hear a noise and they both rush to a man nearly killing another man and a back door that was fully shut and a black van rushing off.

Sherlock and Watson held off the man who they now think is banksy and save the male victims life. The mysterious man who tried to kill gets taken in for questioning, the whole world was going crazy as they though they have found banksy but the mysterious bearded figure wasn't saying he was banksy.

In the questioning room was Sherlock and Dr Watson and for five hours in that questioning room and nothing coming out of the mysterious man mouth. Sherlock closes his eyes and thinks for a moment and looks at the mysterious figure and suddenly speaks out 'he is not banksy' Sherlock mutters and Dr Watson looking at him strangely and replying 'he has to be', the mysterious figure then looks at Sherlock and speaks out 'we are all banksy, we can all be banksy, they can make banksy' and suddenly Sherlock got up from his chair and pinned the stranger on to the wall and shouted 'who are they! Who was in the black van?' Sherlock shouting and the mysterious figure started to cry and replied 'it was they' and started writing on the wall with a pen 'M K ULTRA'

Sherlock at his flat thinking about M K ULTRA, Dr Watson not knowing what Sherlock was thinking but walking up and down the room and decided to go to his brother, who has connection with the rich and powerful about this M K ULTRA thing, his brother Mycroft Holmes. They put on their coats and make their way to Sherlock's brothers' home.

In a large house full of rich wealthy men who are arrogant and think they are superior to the rest of the world, these are the type of men who drink gin and read only what intellectuals read, Sherlock spots his brother Mycroft sitting and ready while listening to moonlight sonata by Beethoven. He sits in front of while Dr Watson stands and straight forwardly and sharply speaks 'M K ULTRA' and Mycroft smiles and looks at Sherlock thinking what the hell is Sherlock going on a bout.

'Who is using it? Sherlock questions

'It's an army thing Sherlock my beloved brother' Mycroft replies

'There are people out their killing others in an art style, what does the army know about art?' Sherlock proclaims

Mycroft stops the Beethoven symphony and puts down his gin and looks at Sherlock and smiles and moves closer to him and breaths heavily and looking at his face observing it and looking around the room for anyone else that may be looking, 'what is art?' Mycroft questions Sherlock and Sherlock looking at Dr Watson who is also confused with the question. Sherlock is looking strangely back at his brother and cannot think of an answer.

'I don't know?' Sherlock answers

'You see no one knows what art is, it just is what it is' Mycroft confusing Sherlock again

Sherlock gets angry at his older brother and picks him up and shouts 'what are you on about' and Mycroft smiling knowing the pressure points of Sherlock's anger and tells him about a very rich crazy artist living in the big mansion just outside of public view, that he thinks might be the real banksy. This house where this unknown artist lives looks like an abandoned house at first sight, Mycroft now free of Sherlock's grips goes back to his gin and Beethoven and Sherlock and Dr Watson go to this abandoned mansion, with the number written '2 1 14 11 19 25' which stands for banksy from the alphabets, just many many roads from Mycroft's house just a long straight walk.

At first they look at this house and they think to themselves, this is definitely where an artist lives. Sherlock still trying to answer the question from his brother to 'what is art' but Sherlock still moves on forwards to the house and as they step in, they see people middle class people in a trance state position and more art graffiti on the walls and suddenly both Sherlock and Dr Watson get knocked out by one of the hypnotised people. Both of them wake up in a cell with the rich wealthy crazy artist standing in front of them smiling.

'Are you banksy?' Sherlock questions

'We are all banksy my boy, we can all be banksy. We can all create art' the crazy artist replied

'What's the point of all of this?' Dr Watson questions

'Does art need a point? Does art need a purpose? The point or purpose of art is to create art, whatever makes you feel weird or uneasy is inside is art' the crazy artist proclaims

He leaves Sherlock and Dr Watson to await their fate, they look at each other and starts chatting about random things as they usually do, Sherlock suddenly looks at Dr Watson and Dr Watson looking back at Sherlock as the reason for the look and Sherlock picks up something and says 'defend yourself' and Dr Watson so confused but defends himself when Sherlock attacks Dr Watson with a sharp object and Sherlock show Dr Watson how to dis arm and sits back down.

Dr Watson confused as to why Sherlock did such a thing but crosses his arm and awaits their fate, 3 hours go by and some men come in and take Sherlock to be turned into a zombie like person under M K ULTRA and Dr Watson trying to stop them but can't, he can hear Sherlock screaming and 3 hours more later, The hypnotised people grab Dr Watson and take him into a room and stand him in front of Sherlock who is hypnotised and Dr Watson trying to call Sherlock's name but no response.

The crazy artist comes in and smiles and really impressed with himself with what he has done to Sherlock and Dr Watson needing an explanation and the crazy artist just saying the same thing, 'We are banksy, we are all artist, Sherlock will kill you Dr Watson' the crazy Artist laughing at Watson and suddenly Sherlock starts moving towards Dr Watson, trying to shout Sherlock's name Sherlock whispers to Watson 'Defend yourself' and suddenly the incident with Dr Watson and Sherlock, when Sherlock picked up something sharp trying to stab Dr Watson was Sherlock trying to prepare the Dr, as Sherlock knew he would be taken in for M K ULTRA to kill his own best friend as 'ART'.

Dr Watson disarmed the sharp weapon from Sherlock's hands and knocked Sherlock out and chased after the crazy artist and holding him against the wall and told him to stop what he is doing and to stop the hypnosis and mind control. Dr Watson saw the machine to turn people brain dead zombies and was going to do the same to the crazy artist unless he turned everyone back to normal and the crazy artist did as the Dr told him to and every one effected by the M K ULTRA fell to the ground and Sherlock got back up, took in the crazy artist to the police.

The whole world knew about the identity of banksy, he was a just a crazy rich artist trying to make art out of the poor and middle class, trying to drip trouble into their mundane lives. As Sherlock and Dr Watson now really assured they have captured banksy, suddenly shouting and a load of people started to gather round a place and Sherlock and Dr Watson followed the crowd and saw a graffiti painting by Banksy, they look at each other in confusion and conclude the rich crazy artist they have captured is not banksy. They laugh for a moment and walk off, thinking banksy could be any one or his name was used, his name was plagiarised, banksy is still unknown.


End file.
